Dipper Commits Arson
by gravityfalls456
Summary: Into The Bunker


Dipper and Mabel were doing what most 12 year olds are doing at midnight, sleeping. Not together, but you know. There was a loud sound, and the whole place shook. Dipper thought it must have been an earthquake, since they have quite a few of those on the West coast. Mabel was still fast asleep. A few boards from the roof fell down and konked Dipper on his large head, but Mabel remained asleep. After being unconscious for about an hour, Dipper woke up.

Dipper walked down stairs to find out what happened, watching for the boards with rusty nails protruding from them. He went into the gift shop, and noticed the vending machine was moved. He went over to it, and it, in fact, was a door that led down into a very dark portion of the place. Good thing Dipper brought a lantern. He went down the stairs, still stepping over deadly rusty nails and what not.

As Dipper made it to the end he saw lots of buttons and switches. There was a huge computer type thing, with lights and switches and all sorts. Maybe there was more to that old man than meets the eye. As he walked on he saw a large area that had blown up, he could see above him Mabel, still fast asleep in their room all the way in the attic. Something drastic had happened, that was apparent, but what? Some kind of explosion, it went straight up and through the whole house, or whatever you would call that place. Dipper was baffled. And where had Grunkle Stan gone?

As Dipper scanned this new area of his temporary home, he noticed a disclaimer that read:  
"_Disclaimer: If You Are Reading This Then You Must Be Stanford Pines. If Not Then You Must Die._"  
Dipper knew he should have come down here, but it was too late. He couldn't pretend he hadn't been down there, who knows what kind of security was down there?

"I might have to go, but no one else shall!" And with that, Dipper went back into the attic. He picked up Mabel, who must have been on anesthetics, and, using almost every square inch of his energy, lugged his sister down stairs and outside. He propped her up against a pine tree.

Dipper went back inside and found some matches, and continued down into that secret room. He lit and tossed the matches in the box, until there were no more left. There was a huge blaze, it was fairly hot down there. Dipper went back into the attic after that and sat down on his bed. He got out a pencil and some paper, and wrote a message to anyone that would find it.

"_From Dipper To Anyone That Will Read-_

_ I found the secret room, after I was awoken by a terrible sound. I went to find out the cause of it and found that room. I saw the disclaimer, and I think if I must go, no one else should have to. I don't know the evil intentions of that place, but it is gone now. If you are reading this it is, anyway. I read about some strange plce like this in my journal, I heard terrible things about it. _

_ I'm sorry Mabel, Wendy, Mom and Dad, __**Everyone.**__ I'll miss you all, but at least i'm not living knowing a secret such as this. Goodbye everyone, I had to go. No one else does, though."_

Dipper put the pencil down and read over it to make sure he had written all he wanted to. He went down the stairs one more time, so he could put the letter outside where someone might find it, but the fire had already engulfed the doors leading outside. Dipper ran back upstairs, trying to think of what to do. Someone had to find the letter, or no one would know what happened. In a last ditch effort, Dipper folded the paper into a paper airplane and tossed it out a window facing where Mabel was. It went true and straight, landing just in front of her. Dipper was satisfied, and went back into his room.

Dipper looked around at all of his things, and at all of Mabel's things. Mabel had tons of sweaters she had spent hours and hours stitching together. Dipper started to feel bad, all those would be lost. He decided to try and throw them all out the window. He threw them out as far as he could, hopefully saving them.

Dipper spent the last hour or so of his life reading his favorite novel. As the flames creeped closer and closer to him he started to think- why was he doing this? Dipper suddenly felt a rush of guilt, thinking he had overreacted about it all. Dipper looked about the room, and saw the window. He jumped up to open it, but he wasn't tall enough. It was getting alarmingly hot in the room now, the flames at the foot of his bed. Dipper was panicking, he was trapped!

The flames loved the material of Dippers bed, they seemed to only speed up towards him as they burned through his bed. Dipper wasn't just sweating right now, his skin was beginning to melt. Dipper yelled in pain, his skin was melting rapidly off his bones and the flames engulfed his body.

The sun rose over the horizon, it was a new day. Stanford Pines woke from a rough night. He knew what he had done to his long time home, but what was done was worth it. He just hoped it hadn't harmed the kids upstairs. As he made his was back he noticed he couldn't see the Mystery Shack through the pine trees leading up to it, like he usually could. He rubbed his eyes, nothing. Stan ran (as fast as he could) up the drive way, only to see some ashes.

Stan was shocked, had he really accidentally burnt down the Mystery Shack last night without knowing it? What he had done wasn't supposed to create flames. As he approached the scene he spotted Mabel. She was awake, and clearly distressed. Stan ran to her, and knelt down beside her.

"What is it, kid?" Stan asked, noticing the paper in her hand. Mabel, without looking up, held up the page. Stan began reading it, and was shocked. After a moment of thinking, Stan remembered the sign that was in there, remembering he had put it up just for decoration. Stan finished reading the note.

"Yeesh, all I did was get rid of those creepy books. They creeped me out."


End file.
